In a photovoltaic device which comprises a polycrystalline semiconductor film as a photoelectric conversion layer, it is indispensable to increase the grain sizes of crystals contained in the polycrystalline semiconductor film and to improve the carrier mobility in the film, in order to improve the photoelectric conversion efficiency of the polycrystalline semiconductor film.
A typical material for such a polycrystalline semiconductor film is a polycrystalline silicon film, and a solid phase growth method has been of particular interest as a method of forming such a polycrystalline silicon film heretofore. The solid phase growth method is adapted to prepare a polycrystalline silicon film by forming an intrinsic or conductive amorphous silicon film on a substrate and heat treating this amorphous silicon film thereby polycrystallizing the film. Such a method is described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2-94625 (1990) in detail. According to the method described in this publication, an amorphous silicon film which is doped with phosphorus (P) is so heat treated as to form a polycrystalline silicon film having large grain sizes at a low temperature.
Although a polycrystalline silicon film having certain ranges of crystal grain sizes can be obtained according to said method, the crystal grain sizes are not yet sufficiently large and the carrier mobility in the known film is still insufficient.